Making the First Move
by Old-Syd
Summary: Whe two persons love each other but are afraid of losing the other one... Who should make the first move? Read and discover it! Please let a review, I always answer them!


**Just a little something I had on the PC.**

**For those who are waiting for a new chapter of Her decision I want to say that I haven't forgotten about it, it just that my beta haven't send it back to me so as soon as she does I'll post it. Sorry for the delay.**

**Thank you so much to Adorelo cause she did a great job with this, thank you girl!**

* * *

It was late when Booth and Brennan finished their last case and they decided to go to the Royal Dinner and eat something. That's why now they are sat attheir favorite table, the one beside the window.

"Okay, you were right about the weapon. But I was the one who told you that it wasn't Jennifer who killed him."

"But you have to admit that you said that because you were attracted to her." She laughed, glancing to him.

"What? No way, Bones."

She just smiled at him; it was so easy to tease him. It was a game she knew

how to play, a game she liked very much. "Why did you tell her 'no', Booth? She's a very beautiful woman and I could see that you were attracted to her."

"You're right Bones," He said, leaving his spoon on the table and crossing his arms. "She's beautiful, but I wasn't attracted to her. That's why I said no."

Brennan found it very amusing to see Booth trying to find a good excuse, when she realized why he had really done it.

"You were scared!" She was even more surprise than him at her words.

"What are you talking about Bones?" She could see the confusion in his eyes. It was something she has learn to do in the past year; know what he's feeling, what he's thinking, just by looking at his eyes.

"You liked Jennifer but you didn't like that she was the one making the first move. She's a beautiful, strong and successful woman who is confident enough to ask you out but that made you back off. That scared you. You are the kind of man who likes making the first move, aren't you?"

He knew he didn't have a way out and he had to answer someway. "Yes… and no, Bones." He took a sip of his coffee before talking again. "Yes, I do like to make the first move, and no, I wasn't scared. It was just that, no matter what you think, I didn't felt that way toward her because, as beautiful as she is, that's not enough." Another pause to take another sip of his drink. "Anyway, I think you are just like her, aren't you?"

He didn't have to wait too long for her answer. "Well, if you mean that I like making the first move, yeah. It's a good way to know if the guy can accept the fact that you are not so helpless."

They both stayed in silence, eating their dinner until Booth restarted the earlier conversation.

"But you know, there are times when you can't make the first move. There are times when you care so much about the other person that you are afraid of losing her." His voice lowered as he leant over the table as his did every time they had conversations about things like this, things that of course were never about them. Really. "You can't make it because…"

And this time it was her who finished his phrase. "You can't risk losing him."

Eyes fixed.

"Her."

Danger was blowing in the air, surrounding them.

"Of course. You can't risk losing her. That's not a possibility."

"Yeah because, what would happen if she doesn't feel the same? No, it's clear that sometimes you can't make the first move. It's clear that some times you have to wait for her to make it."

At this point he had decided to stop the conversation, to go on as if nothing had happened, but she wasn't done. Not yet.

"But what if she does feel the same but it's also afraid about the same things as him? What if she is also afraid about things going wrong, the relationship not working? Maybe she doesn't feel strong enough to risk what they have now for something that may not work".

This 'character' now long forgotten, they both knew exactly what they were talking about, and what it meant. But, as always, they were letting open an emergency exit in case things went too far. It would be easy to end the conversation at that point as if nothing had happened, as if these two people weren't actually themselves.

There is always an emergency exit between them. The question just remains want to take it and when?

"Well, if she feels that way I think, they should talk about it. And I think that he should convince her to forget her fears because you can't base your choices in what you think that could happen in the future."

Just a little game.

Going as far as they could without actually crossing the exit door. Pushing each other farther and farther to see how far they could get.

A too risky game.

"And what would happen if he convinces her? Who should be the one making the first move?"

She wasn't going to be the one crossing the door, not this time. And if she wasn't to do it, neither was he! At least, not when he had the feeling that she didn't wanted to cross it either.

"Well, I think they could do it at the same time. It could be both of them making the first move."

She had just one word left to say. "How?"

With every second that passed, he became sure; she did want this.

"Let's see. They could close the distance between them until they were just a breath apart." And they actually were, every time he said a word they leant closer to each other until their lips were almost touching. Their eyes staring at the others lips in anticipation, not looking at each other's eyes afraid of seeing regret there. But they finally did, they lifted their eyes and fixed their gazes. That's when they knew what they were already suspecting, that neither was gonna use the emergency exit this time.

And so they did the one thing that was left to do, they kissed.

Neither knew who closed the distance that was separating them first, all they could think of was each other.

The kiss was very sweet but deep. Her tongue was the first one to get into his mouth and he welcomed her willingly. When the kiss broke a few seconds later, both of them were smiling.

They were still close when she spoke, their lips almost touching. "I like this 'makingthefirstmovetogether' thing." It wasn't only their mouths that were smiling; their eyes were glowing, reflecting happiness.

"What do you think about a second move?" She didn't answer, at least, not with words. They soon were kissing again and this time the kiss was more desperate, more needy, as sweet as before but deeper and wilder.

Suddenly they realized where they were and separated discovering something new in each other's eyes. Booth and Brennan stood there looking at each other for a moment and then they were back to eat. It was almost as always, but just almost, because between bites they looked each other and silently made he promise that everything was going to be okay.

Promising that there was nothing to be afraid of.

Because some times fear paralyzed you and it doesn't let you go ahead and take what you want. It stops you and suppress your feelings while everything else keep going leaving you behind. But when you finally beat it, it makes you believe again that even a rational anthropologist and a gut following FBI Agent could fight against an invisible line and came out victorious. Because when you win that battle everything is possible if you are together. Once you are over your own fears, there is nothing in this world that can stop you from getting what you want.

So, as they got into the car heading to her house, Booth and Brennan were just two fear free people doing everything in their power to get what they wanted.

* * *

**What? Did you like it?**

**Okay, I just don't know what to say to make you stay with me a little longer and leave a review…**

**I won't push you, I want blackmail you but, Please, let me a review!!**


End file.
